


It wasn't until

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Mark of Cain, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think will happend this season or what could have happend either last season or this season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't until

It wasn't until afterward that I realized what had happened.  
It wasn't until the noise had turned to silence.  
It wasn't until you had stopped screaming.  
It wasn't until the begging had turned to broken whimpers.   
It wasn't until the blood had stopped dripping.  
It wasn't until you had stopped crying, until the tears had dried on your cheek.   
It wasn't until the static had turned to sound.   
It wasn't until the knife was buried in your chest.   
It wasn't until you started coughing up blood.  
It wasn't until you became heavy, lifeless in my arms.  
It wasn't until the life had left your eyes.  
It wasn't until it was all too late.   
It wasn't until you had been in my arms for hours.  
It wasn't until I had screamed myself hoarse calling your name.   
It wasn't until I had your blood on my hands that I realized I was never going to be okay again.


End file.
